


Kitten in the House

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Cat Ears, Costumes, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Kitten in the House

"Awww, look at his little cat ears," Schuldig said, patting Nagi and drawing his hand back sharply. "-- and his sharp little cat teeth. What the hell sort of convention are you going to?"

"We're all going," Crawford said, tossing over a shimmering orange garment. 

"You want me to dress as a tiger? This thing's skin-tight!"

"It'll leave nothing to the imagination."

Schuldig started changing immediately. "Nice lion, by the way. Very egotistical; good snow-leopard, Farfarello. Our target's a furry?"

"No," Crawford sighed, "But they won't let Nagi attend without adult supervision."

Nagi waited at the door to be let out.


End file.
